


Birthday

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard’s birthday and he’s a bit uneasy about it. Kaidan reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

There were whispers the moment John stepped out of the elevator onto the crew deck. It wasn’t the normal murmur of an attempt at private conversations, no, they were trying to be quiet. Sighing, John rubbed his face with his hand. He knew something was up when EDI requested his presence at the crew deck. Just knew it. A part of him just wanted to step back on the elevator and hide in his cabin. Turning around the corner, Shepard faced his crew.

“Happy Birthday!” There were cheers, Traynor had a confetti popper that exploded all over Joker on accident. The man scowled and barked at Sam, EDI had a soft smile to Joker’s side. Tali and Garrus were close, yet trying to be discreet. Vega kept elbowing Steve, who was holding a slightly sloppy birthday cake and trying to balance it. Javik was slightly off to the side with Liara attempting to coax him over. There were other off-duty crew mingling around the gathering. Kaidan had this huge grin on his face, his shoulders relaxed. Kaidan always complained that John had too much on his shoulders. He was so stressed, though John could say the same with him.

John did not expect this kind of thing, and John honestly went half the day forgetting what today was. There was too much work to do for him to worry about his birthday. How could he worry about his birthday when so many people were dying back on earth? The thought bothered him, to celebrate. It’s why he never brought it up. Everyone probably noticed. Why they did this. John could only grin awkwardly, taking a few steps backwards with his hand at the back of his neck. The only thing he could utter up was ‘uh.’ The others laughed, James finally got Steve to put the cake down. The young marine got a hold of a knife, despite the lit candles.

“Hey!” Tali spoke up, wringing her hands. “Isn’t it human custom for the Commander to blow them out?”

“Yes, it is.” EDI chimed in, giving a quizzical look to the man.

“Oh geeze, wow.” John sighed, shrugging and walking over to the table. “Thanks.” John’s jaw had a slight tic. It wasn’t that he was upset with them, he just didn’t really want to do this. It felt wrong. A raise of Kaidan’s eyebrow let John knew he was thinking up something.

“Come on Loco!” James laughed as he tossed an arm casually around Steve’s shoulders. “We want that cake!” Cortez rolled his eyes though he was smiling, eyes flicking to his side at the man.

Still quite speechless John leaned over the cake. For a second he closed his eyes and sighed, not even sure if making a birthday wish was anything. Taking a breath and blowing out the candles carefully, some of the others clapped. Kaidan came to his side, slapping his shoulder slightly and just giving him a look. John just nodded his head, taking horribly sliced cake from Vega. Their dextro crew wandered off, going off to share some turian chocolate for the occasion. There were smiles on the crew, a moment from the war. John could barely eat the cake, it felt so stale in his mouth.  
“Hey, there’s frosting on your lip.” Kaidan’s voice broke the man out of his thoughts. Kaidan wiped at his lips with his thumb. Swiping the frosting from the lip, Kaidan brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it off. John swallowed, it made him grin.

“Thanks.” John cocked an eyebrow, eyes sweeping over the older man.

“No problem.” Kaidan took a step closer. John’s eyes flickered over to the crew. Everyone’s attention was elsewhere. Steve getting pissed at James for smearing cake on his head, Liara offering Javik cake. Eyes flitting back to Kaidan leaned in quick and placed a chaste kiss to Kaidan’s lips.

As Kaidan chuckled John moved back, looking at the man. “Hey, there’s something on your mind.” Kaidan stated, placing an arm on John’s arm and pulling him to the front of the elevator out of sight to everyone. “Talk.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, John leaned against the wall. “I don’t know.” He shrugged, biting down on his lip. A look from Kaidan made him cave, and he sighed.

“It’s my birthday.” Shepard sighed. “It doesn’t feel right for a celebration. It’s the middle of the war.”

Kaidan nodded his head, understanding. “Yeah, but it can’t be on the war the whole time.” The biotic leaned next to John, crossing his ankles. “Every once in awhile you need to sanity check.” Kaidan grinned, John elbowed him in the ribs. “It’ll drive you mad. Just enjoy your birthday.” John’s nose scrunched, the man shrugging.

Kaidan moved and leaned in close, lips against the slightly shorter man’s jaw line. “Tonight, I’ve got a surprise.” Warmth pooled at the bottom of Shepard’s spine, the man shivering.

“Oh really?” John questioned, turning his head and hovering his lips above the major’s.”

“Mmhm.” Kaidan breathed, tilting and closing the gap. Shepard took in a harsh breath through his nose. Gripping the major’s sides, John held the man closer. Normally John didn’t do these sort of things, there were rare occasions of the crew catching them. It wasn’t like John himself didn’t catch countless crew members lip locked. It was a war, people needed human comfort. Just like he needed Kaidan. He fought for him, to be able to step back on the Normandy and watch as Kaidan pulled off his helmet and his hair clung to him in slight curls.

John’s back was crushed to the wall, Kaidan’s hands firmly gripped to the man’s waist. Pulling back slightly, Kaidan mumbled against the commander’s lips. “Happy birthday, don’t stress over it too much.” John only grunted in response, leaning to kiss the man some more. Couldn’t get tired of it.

“Commander.” Javik’s voice broke John and Kaidan out of their little haze, John attempting to pull back but instead banging his head against the wall. Kaidan took a respectful two steps back. The prothean’s four eyes seemed to judge the two before he continued. “I’d like access to the elevator.” Ears red, John nodded and stepped away from it. Poking at the council Javik stepped in and expressionlessly stared at the two before the doors shut.

“Shit.” John laughed, grinning at Kaidan.

“Come on, finish your cake.” Kaidan sighed, walking briskly back to the mess. John couldn’t wait for his surprise later.


End file.
